swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W07/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 13.02.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:45 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Odalea (1986) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 02:12 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1979) Decca (I) 04:25 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 07:00 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 07:52 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 09:29 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 12:53 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 15:06 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 17:08 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 20:31 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 22:32 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 14.02.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:31 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 02:11 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 05:00 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 06:46 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 09:10 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 11:23 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 13:09 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 15:00 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 16:28 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 19:08 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 20:43 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 23:09 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 15.02.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:57 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 02:46 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 03:52 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 05:37 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 08:30 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 10:00 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 11:57 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 13:43 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 14:51 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 16:43 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 19:08 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 21:01 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 23:58 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 16.02.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:33 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 03:42 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 06:14 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 08:07 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 10:43 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 13:16 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 15:03 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 16:33 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 19:21 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 21:07 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 22:38 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 17.02.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:36 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 03:07 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 04:28 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 06:14 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 08:05 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 09:04 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 11:22 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 13:04 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 16:38 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1962) Decca (I) 18:31 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) 20:38 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 23:37 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 18.02.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 02:48 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 05:17 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 09:08 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 12:57 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 17:17 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 19:54 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 23:41 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 19.02.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:32 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 04:31 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 07:12 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 09:41 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 12:29 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 14:37 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1954) Conductor: Alberto Erede (I) 16:55 Giuseppe Nicolini - L'amor mugnaio, o sia i mulinari (2007) Bongiovanni (I) 18:25 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) Error 17:09 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:35 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 21:11 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:38 Giovanni Paisiello - Duello comico (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 07/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017